To exercise Option Period 4 (Contract Year 5); $1,669,640. To exercise Option Quantity 2b (Contract Year 4): $311,759. In brief, the objectives are to: (1) cultivate and harvest, process, analyze, store, and distribute cannabis (marijuana) for research; (2) extract cannabis to produce pure and standardized (current Good Manufacturing Practices (cGMP) grade) cannabis extracts containing varying concentrations of delta-9-tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) and cannabidiol (CBD); (3) isolate cGMP and research grade THC, CBD, and other cannabinoids; (4) periodically analyze cannabis extracts, and isolated cannabinoids for authenticity, purity and stability; (5) develop new methods for growing cannabis plants containing high THC, low CBD; high CBD, low THC; and equal strength of CBD and THC; (6) manufacture, analyze, determine stability, store, and supply marijuana cigarettes; and (7) supply cannabis, cannabis extract, other cannabinoids, and marijuana cigarettes to research investigators and/or to the NIDA Drug Supply program upon NIDA authorization.